Piplup And Meloetta's Quality Time
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Piplup was having a nice day, when Aria Meloetta caught him and wanted to do naughty things with him. Naturally, Piplup refused, but Meloetta wouldn't let the penguin get away so easily... oh why did I agree to do this? Curse you, GameFREAK!
1. Chapter 1

**Piplup And Meloetta's Quality Time**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I have a feeling of goodness since I'm the first person to literally do this. I'm gonna relish this as much as I can. Enjoy! ...If you can. Hehehehe...

* * *

Piplup was having a great day. Clear blue skies, great green, grassy meadows. Nothing seemed to go wrong for the little water type penguin...

...Except when Aria Meloetta suddenly tackled him into the ground.

"Agh! What is this?" Piplup exclaimed as he tried to break free.

Meloetta giggled as she narrowed her eyes, smiling deviously. "Teeheehee... looks like I found me a new bastard to do me one!"

Piplup screamed, until he stopped, eying Meloetta oddly. "Wait, what? You want me to blow you up the ass?"

Meloetta licked her lips. "Oh yeah..."

Piplup pushed Meloetta off of him, folding his flippers. "That's not a way to start a sex oriented fanfic. We have to have some depth, get into the mood, y'know?"

Meloetta wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh come on, you cute little penguin. We don't need any fluff. This is just for the what the fuck factor."

Piplup continued eying Meloetta. "I got a bad feeling about this." He closed his eyes as he lifted his head. "Besides, you wouldn't be interested in me. I'm gay."

Meloetta giggled as she covered her mouth with both of her paddle shaped hands. "You know that I'm technically genderless, right? I can go either way!"

Piplup opened his right eye. "What do you mean..."

Meloetta licked her lips together. "It means, you won't be the one doing the ramming, penguin boy..." She then grunted as she closed her eyes, summoning a large white penis.

Piplup slapped his flippers on his face, screaming in horror as he shook his head. "No... that's impossible!"

Meloetta scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I don't use my penis unless it's an emergency." She then sucked in her penis back, her private area returning to being a vagina. "It's convenient that I can have both a penis and a vagina. It makes sex all the more easy." She giggled as she clapped her hands together, raising her right leg as she closed her eyes. "And boy, do I wanna have some hot penguin sex!"

Piplup raised his flippers as he backed away. "Hold on, now. I don't wanna slap anyone's shits... we have to take this into consideration, you know..."

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, causing Meloetta to gasp as she placed both of her hands on her growling stomach. "Oh no! My tummy is on empty!" She shrugged as she giggled. "Aw well! Icing can wait!"

Piplup's eyes widened with fear. "This chick is nuts..." He then screamed as Meloetta grabbed him by both of the flippers, pulling him close to her.

Meloetta rubbed Piplup's lower region, revealing his bright red cloaca. Meloetta licked her lips in delight as she rubbed it, moaning as she felt aroused. Piplup was unable to say anything, feeling aroused while horrified at the same time. He wanted to break away, though at the same time he wanted to stay, making the situation sticky.


	2. Chapter 2

Piplup moaned heavenly as he was being rubbed in his cloaca by Aria Meloetta, who was giggling naughtily. Meloetta kept softly rubbing the cloaca, about to lick it when Piplup started spinning around, posing strangely. Meloetta blinked several times in confusion, holding her hands together as Piplup began singing and dancing, taking out a rainbow colored afro with rainbow polka dots out of nowhere and placing it on his head, making the situation more awkward than usual.

"DA DA DADA DA DADA DA CIRCUS DA DA DADA DA DADA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!" Piplup sang merrily as he shook his flippers.

Meloetta was astonished, but she smiled, clapping as she stood up. "Oh my, Piplup, this is amazing! Can I dance with you?"

Piplup eyed Meloetta crazy. "What? No way, you can't handle the circus afro!"

Meloetta huffed as she puffed her cheeks, folding her arms together. "Well, I'll just have to get my circus into your afro!" Meloetta then plowed Piplup down, causing him to fall on the grass.

Piplup gasped as he looked up, his circus afro off his head. Meloetta grabbed Piplup by both of his flippers, grunting as she closed her eyes, summoning her all white, xbox hueg pingas. Piplup gasped as he tried to get his circus afro, but he screamed as Meloetta forced her pingas into Piplup's butthole, much to the penguin's dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

Piplup gasped as Aria Meloetta was doing him with her white, xbox hueg pingas. Piplup tried to struggle away, but Meloetta had a tough grip on him, making him both aroused and frightened at the same time.

"You like circus afros, huh?" Meloetta teased as she giggled, narrowing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "Well, this afro is about to have a circus on it's own... hehehehe..."

Piplup turned his head around, firing several bubbles at Meloetta. Meloetta shook off the effect as she fucked Piplup harder, making the penguin's butt bleed from impact. Piplup's eyes widened, prompting him to freeze Meloetta's head with an ice beam. Despite being frozen, Meloetta continued, her arousal being enough to melt the ice surrounding her head. Piplup opened his mouth in disbelief as he couldn't believe that Meloetta was able to withstand such a powerful attack.

"Ice Beam is not enough to keep me at bay, you silly blue penguin," Meloetta teased as she patted the emotionally scarred Piplup on the head. She smiled as she winked with her right eye. "Just stay put, okay cutey pie?"

Piplup whimpered as he squirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta and Piplup were having one spectacular sex, much to Piplup's dismay. Piplup screamed as Meloetta pushed her penis harder and harder into Piplup, making the penguin aroused and frightful. Piplup's attacks didn't work on Meloetta, as she kept raping him. The penguin turned his head as his eyes started to fill up with tears. Meloetta paused, looking right into Piplup's face.

"Those... tears..." Meloetta muttered, looking into them as she sniffled. Her lips began to tremble, causing Meloetta to rub her eyes with her right arm. "Oh man, why is it that the most innocent ones are the ones who make me reconsider?"

Piplup continued forming more tears into his eyes. "Maybe because you see the innocence in you by looking at the innocence through others that are more innocent than you!" He exclaimed.

Meloetta started to cry as she closed her eyes, tears falling from her face. She then stopped, tears still coming out as she smiled, opening her eyes again. "I may feel regretful of what I'm doing to you now, but at least it's because of you, you sexy little hunk!"

Piplup screamed as he started crying, while Meloetta continued raping him, tears of joy coming from her eyes as opposed to tears of sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta and Piplup were still getting it on, with Piplup wanting to break free. Piplup turned around, firing another Hydro Pump into Meloetta's face, followed by Scald, burning Meloetta. Meloetta screamed as she pulled her penis out of Piplup, rubbing her face of the intense burn from the hot water. Piplup got up, running towards the northern direction, running as fast as he could. He tripped, however, landing flat on his face. Meloetta placed her paddle shaped hands down, noticing that Piplup broke away.

"So, you don't like it from behind, huh?" Meloetta commented as she dashed towards Piplup, tackling him down to the ground. "Well then, I'm gonna have to make you consider otherwise! This time, you'll be getting it from the front!"

Piplup gulped as he struggled, facing Meloetta as he trembled. "I don't like what's coming to me..."

Meloetta laughed as she patted Piplup on the head with her right hand. "How did you know, you sweet birdie? Cum is pretty sweet!" Meloetta opened her eyes as she stuck her penis into Piplup's mouth.

Piplup was unable to scream, Meloetta's penis shoved down his throat. Piplup tried to spit it out, but Meloetta's dick was too much for him to overcome, much to his immense dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Piplup and Aria Meloetta were njoying the moment, Oshawott popped out of nowhere, smashing Piplup in the face with his scallop. Piplup screamed in pain, some blood coming out of his beak as he fell flat on his face. Meloetta gasped, her penis bleeding a bit as well as the Oshawott placed his scallop back on his stomach.

"You think you're so tough with your hot sex, huh?" Oshawott stated, folding his stubby little arms as he growled, "Well, let's see you primed for battle, you ugly faced chick!"

Piplup rubbed the blood off his beak, growling as he stomped towards Oshawott. "Ugly? Have you looked in a mirror?" He taunted, insulting Oshawott.

Meloetta gasped as she whimpered, placing both of her paddle shaped hands on her hands. "Oh silly boys, please don't fight over me!" She pleaded as she started crying.

But it was to no avail, as Piplup and Oshawott started beating the crap out of each other. Due to the name of the fanfic, however, it was pretty obvious who was going to win.


	7. Chapter 7

After the fight that wasn't explained, because this story needs to go places, Piplup totally devastated Oshawott, leaving the otter Pokemon in ruin, typical anime swirly eyes in Oshawott's eyes. Piplup triumphantly laughed as he placed both of his flippers on his hips, turning to Aria Meloetta.

"All right, my dear, let's get back to action." Piplup stated as he rubbed his flippers together, sticking his tongue out as he lowered his eyes, chuckling sinisterly.

Meloetta giggled as she pulled out a pink carton of vanilla icing out of her butt. "All right, let me just rub this baby on my vagina first..." Meloetta then ripped the lid off, placing her left paddle shaped hand in the carton, taking her hand out, now covered in vanilla icing and rubbing it in her vagina, moaning with pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Piplup snatched the carton of vanilla icing and gobbled up all of the icing, burping as he tossed the empty carton away. He then took in a big deep breath as he pulled out his red cloaca and forced it into Meloetta's icing covered vagina. Piplup cringed due to the cold icing, but he ignored it as he kept pushing his cloaca in, panting frantically as he started to sweat.


	8. Chapter 8

Piplup and Meloetta were resting with each other on the smooth green grass as they watched the moon rise after the bright red sun set down. Looking at each other, the two Pokemon smiled as they glanced back at the starry night sky.

"You know, Mel, we had a good fuck back then." Piplup commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right flipper.

Meloetta touched her paddle shaped hands together as she turned to Piplup. "Gosh, Pip, do you think so?"

Piplup nodded his head as he opened his eyes, turning to Meloetta. "Definitely! The way you entered my cloacoa was ingenius! Why, I don't think I could imagine anything better!"

Meloetta giggled as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Oh Pippy mah boi, you don't know..." She then whispered into Piplup's right ear. "We've been doing this for _exactly a year_ now."

Piplup dropped his beak in disbelief as he was silenced, with Meloetta giggling as she clapped her hands together, the spring breeze passing by towards the west.


End file.
